


Alive

by JackSUN7



Category: GOT7, Markson - Fandom, jackbum - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Jaebum, Alpha Mark, Alpha Namjoon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta Jinyoung, Cross Dressing? I'm not so sure just yet, Jaebum and Mark are rivals, Jealous JB cause that's my weakness, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Jackson, Omega Youngjae, also past mpreg, if y'all don't roll that way well then see yah, jackbum will be the main couple, markson is the past, omega jin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackSUN7/pseuds/JackSUN7
Summary: Im Jaebum was a cold hearted alpha to everyone around him. His mind set to his company solely, he didn't go around wasting his valuable time. Jackson Wang; someone he'd sell his company for, without a doubt. The beautiful omega wasn't like any omega he's met before. For one, he was Mark's ex-husband. Mark was his company's rival, his biggest one at that. There just no denying that there was just something about the omega that made Jaebum feel... Alive.





	1. Quick Teaser~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! My name is Alice, this is my first ever Jackbum fic cause I've read all of them already and there needs to be more! Please enjoy~ Also Jackson is mommy cause why not? Jin is also mommy(of course)

(Im Jaebum pov):

 

Im Jaebum knew he should have expected this, it was Mark for fucking sakes. Jackson turns, giving him his beautiful sunshine smile of his as an apologie. "DADDY!" Tiny feet cluttered against the marble tile, towards the alpha who was smirking at Jaebum. That bastard knew what he was doing, he always shows up at the wrong time or in his beneift; the right time.

Mark bends down and picks up his bright pup. "Hey cutie, ready to go have a day with mommy and daddy?" He asks, fixing the cute pups messy hair. "YES! DON'T FORGET JAEBUMMIE DADDY!" Mark smirks over at JB, his eyes sparking with mischievous before pouting at the tiny pup in his arms. 

"Daddy really wanted it to be a family day.." 

"But daddy! JAEBUMMIE IS FAMILY!" 

"I wanted it to be like the old days.. Just mommy, you and I." 

"Mark..." Jackson warns, glaring at the alpha. The cute pup looks up at his daddy. The same big eyes inherited from his mommy glistening with unshed tears, giving his father his puppy eyes he's seen his mother use so many times. "B-b-but daddy.... Jaebummie is family!" It was now Jb's turn to smirk at the alpha who's smile slipped off and was replaced with a frown and glare thrown at the other alpha in the room. 

Today was going to be interesting..


	2. CEO Im Jaebum

Im Jaebum was going through a new contract which was from a new company from America. It was indeed a good deal, he already met with the CEO and discussed the important topics. He liked to go through every information himself, he learned that the hard way to read it throughly. 

 

After he's done he'll send his lawyers copies to read throughly as well, making sure they knew to make sure nothing stood out of the ordinary. He was one of the top 3, most influential alpha of the year. He was known for getting straight to business, always staying impersonal. 

 

He wasn't there to make friends. He was there to do business and he made sure they all knew that the moment he walks in the room. The knock on his door pulls him away from his reading, marking his spot before closing the contract.

 

"You may enter," he stood as he sees his secretary walk in holding a golden envelope. "Sir," She quickly bows, walking over to his big glass desk. "This was delivered just now." He nods, accepting the envelope. "If that's all you may go. Please make sure to bring in the copies I asked, and have them on my desk tomorrow morning." She nods, bowing away before closing the door behind her.

 

He sits back down, sighing. He turns the envelope seeing who's it from. All he sees is his name written in cursive. Opening it, his eyes widen reading the invitation. 

 

 

Dear Im Jaebum, 

 

We, Kim Namjoon & Kim Seokjin 

Invite you to our formal ball. 

Join us for the night.

Please dress in black and gold only.

 

Your Host: The Kims

Date: Friday 

Time: 6pm 

Address: The Kim Residence

 

 

JB couldn't believe what he was reading. Kim Namjoon was #1 in the top 3 most influential alphas. His company was also #1. He was also hard to not only get in contact with but also very difficult to join forces with, he was above JB in every way. Why would he invite JB? Did he maybe want to join forces? Did he want to tear him down? His mind was confused. He, just like himself only ever heard rumors. He heard the alpha was strong headed and only show up to work twice a week. TWICE A WEEK! JB would never, if he was gone a day everything would fall apart. How is that Kim shows up twice a week and is #1 in Korea? JB was debating to show up or not. 

 

For one it would be disrespectful not to show up... On the other hand what if he just wanted to get to know JB just to tear his company down? Today was Wednesday and the party was Friday. He quickly stands up and looks out his glass windows, which outlooks the city. He might as well show up and make an appearance. He could also also talk to Kim Namjoon and see if he'd be willing to sign a contract with him. 

 

The next day he walked into his office expecting the copies he remember asking his secretary for just yesterday before she left. He sighs, seeing none. He grits his teeth angrily. He walks out of his empty office, towards her desk. He sees her flirting with the mail man all while sucking on a lollipop.

 

"GET INTO MY OFFICE THIS INSTANT!" He roars, he jawline shut tight after he finishes. 

 

She quickly stands up, running into his office. Her body starting to tremble. She didn't know what she has done wrong and she hated when he lost his temper. She's had only been working here for two months and seen him lose his temper sixteen times already. 

 

"DID I, OR DID I NOT, ASK YOU FOR SOMETHING YESTERDAY?!" He growls, slamming his office door with such force she felt the building shake. She gulped, tears forming in her eyes. 

 

"N-no?" She questions, not remembering. 

 

"YOU'RE FIRED! I ASKED YOU FOR COPIES I NEED TODAY FOR A VERY IMPORTANT MEETING! IT STARTS IN 15 MINUTES! GET OUT!" He announces, eyes flashed red, making the beta run out.

 

He quickly calls his best friend, "Hyung? What do you need?" He sighs tiredly, already the sixth secretary he's fired. It's only been eight months since his dad let him take over the office while he worked at home. He knew youngjae would kill him. 

 

"A new secretary." The quiet sigh on the other line does not go unnoticed. 

 

"Hyung, you need to stop firing them." Youngjae says, already looking through his book to see who'll he will hire next. 

 

JB looks through his files to find the papers he needed to copy, "I know, I know... These people are okay the first couple of weeks but then they start slacking. I can't have that," His best friends rolls his eyes. It wasn't very difficult to find a new secretary but it was hard to please the alpha. "I can't keep hiring them only for you to fire them!" Youngjae explains, trying his hardest not to pout. 

 

JB finally finds the stacks of papers, making sure all he needs is in the pile of which he needs to copies of are all there. "I'm sorry, youngjae," 

 

"Okay, you're forgiven. I'll text you when I've hired one." Before hanging up. 

 

The meeting was hectic. Many of the board members were hesitant of joining forces with the American company. JB had finally put his foot down after three hours of them still hesitating. 

 

Just as he sat down, his office door flew open and there stood his best friend. "I've found someone who will fit great here! It took me over an hour to find him but hey, he's here now." Youngjae declares, his smile blinding JB. "What's his name? Does he has any experience?" JB got straight to business. Youngjae nods. 

 

"Please come in," In walked in a young beta man. He wasn't anything special if you ask JB. "Name." He commands, his eyes boring into the young mans. 

 

"Lee. Lee Hwan." He states, not wanting to make eye contact with the powerful alpha. 

 

"Lee, make me copies of this pile here. I want three for each." Lee nods, quickly picking up the big pile and walking out. "So...?" Youngjae asks. JB shrugs, looking up. 

 

"I'm not sure just yet. The others were like him at first and they're all gone now." JB states all while smirking at his best friend. Youngjae pouts, "Give him a chance just like the others." He appends to his best friend. "That's up to him, he needs to work hard to officially get the job," he declares, not favoring someone over another. Youngjae nods happily. 

 

"I know!" With that he took off towards his office. JB shakes his head at his best friend. His invitation caught his eye, opening it again. 

 

Should he show up with a date?

 

If you asked JB he would deny being nervous. He had on a custom Armani suit, made just for the occasion. All black with a gold handkerchief. His hair was slicked back and he decided to wear his earrings tonight. He stood in the mansion, eyes wandering around. His home was big, but this mansion made his home look tiny. 

 

"Welcome sir, would you like some champagne?" A waiter dressed in a fully gold attire with a black masked asked him. 

 

JB nods, taking a glass full before nodding towards the waiter. "Thank you." The waiter welcomes him before walking away, leaving JB alone yet again. The ballroom was crowded with many alpha, beats, and omegas. 

 

Many were dancing, chatting, and eating, waiting for the hosts to officially arrive. 

 

A omega scent filled his nostrils, making him scrunch up his nose. It was a strong fruit like smell. He turns and comes in contact with said omega who was smirking at him. She was wearing a tight black dress that was way to short with heels that seemed to be about six inches tall. 

 

"Im Jaebum," she says, licking her red lips. JB nods his head once before walking away. No thank you, I rather not, JB thought. He wasn't here looking for a quick fuck. He knew those people only wanted one thing and he'd be stupid to fall for it.

 

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for coming." A powerful voiced boomed through the whole ballroom. Everyone quickly turned to said voice, bowing seeing it was the Kim family. Everyone was in awe, Kim Namjoon stood there—his arm wrapped around his husband—in a black suit and golden tie with his green hair styled to the side. While his gorgeous husband and mate, stood besides him wearing a fully golden silk dress with a choker holding up the dress. All while holding onto their heir, their son, Hoseok. 

 

"My family and I are very grateful to have you all here. We welcome you. Please enjoy your night and come and ask for anything while you're here." Namjoon declares, flashing his dimple smile, causing his two year old son to do the same. Many awed completely taken by the family. 

 

Many quickly went to stand by the black marble stairs the family was descending from, still in awe. JB stood aside and let the family greet everyone who awaited them. He would have his chance to talk to the chairman tonight. JB noticed the chairman never let his son be photographed by anyone while they traveled or went out in public. It actually amazed him, he didn't know how he did it, he knows for a fact the bigger you are, the harder it is get to get privacy. 

 

"Daddy! Me want juice!" The cute baby declared while his parents greeted everyone. Everyone chuckled, giving the cute baby heart eyes. "Let's go get you some juice," Namjoon says, taking his son into his arms and walking towards the large tables with food and drinks. 

 

Everyone followed shorty after, trying to make conversation as he asked to his son what juice he wanted. He noticed Seokjin was standing there chatting with a small group who stayed back. He quickly makes his way over, noticing how truly beautiful the omega was in person. The pictures do not do him justice. 

 

"Ah, Im Jaebum," Seokjin smiles, causing everyone around him to move out of his way. JB quickly walks over so he's in front of him, bowing. 

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kim Seokjin." JB says, giving him a smile. 

 

"The pleasures all mine. Please come meet my husband who's been wanting to meet you," he states, bowing to his small group declaring his goodbyes before leading JB towards his husband who was stuffing his mouth with food along with their son. Jin smiles at the scene, reaching for his baby to plop him on his hip. 

 

"Babe... Meet Im Jaebum." His husband looks up, after washing down his food with champagne. Namjoon nods, sticking his large hand out towards the other alpha. 

 

"Im Jaebum—I'm Kim Namjoon. It's a pleasure. I would like to introduce you to my CEO Min Yoongi to discuss important business if you're interested?" Namjoon asks, flashing his husband and son a smile before they both walk away to greet more guest. 

 

"Of course. Please lead the way sir," JB says, bowing. Namjoon chuckles. 

 

"None of that sir stuff. We are the same age. Let's not forget that." Namjoon says, leading him towards his CEO who was talking to one of their investors while his husband and mate, Min Jimin walked away with their one year old son Taehyung towards Jin. 

 

"Suga, come meet Im Jaebum." Namjoon asks, making Yoongi say his goodbyes and walking towards the other alphas. 

 

"Hello, Im Jaebum. I am Min Yoongi." JB shakes his hand before they all got down to business. 

 

An hour later, loud squeals made everyone stop and turn towards the two omegas by the entrance, Jin and Jimin. JB was confused while the two other alphas chuckled totally amused. "JACKSON! YOU'RE BACK IN KOREA!" Jin squeals, running over to someone who was by the entrance. 

 

"PLUS YOU BROUGHT CHANMING!" Jimin squeals. Their two sons squeal along with their mothers, noticing their best friend. "CHANCHAN!" Hoseok yells joyfully, sticking his little arms out at the cute one and a half year old with big eyes.

 

"HOBI! TAETAE!" The small pup squeaked, reaching out towards the two other pups. 

 

The three alpha all walk towards the entrance towards the small group of omegas and pups. "DADDY WOOK! CHANCHAN!" Taehyung yells towards Yoongi. Yoongi smiles at his cute pup. "Babe—OMG—LOOK ITS JACKS!" Jin happily squeals, causing Namjoon to chuckles at his mate. "I know babe. I can catch my best friend since second grades smell." 

 

JB's inner alpha starts to surface, eyes turning red. Jin finally lets go of said omega, revealing him. JB was stuck in utter shock. The omega standing in front of him was beyond words. He had dark brown hair, big eyes and red puffy lips. He was exquisite. He makes eye contact with said beauty, who sunshine smile falls into a perfect 'o' all while his eyes flash a golden yellow. 

 

JB steps forward only to be blocked by Namjoon, his eyes flashing a dark red. 

 

JB's inner alpha roared, causing everyone in the room to flinch. Yoongi dark red eyes glowed as he stood in front of his family. A tiny voiced pulled JB out of his trance. "Mommy..? Why he mad?"

 

He blinks, looking over the tall alpha's shoulder to see a cute small pup with the same big eyes and puffy red lips looking at him with concerned written all over his face. "Mister... You otay?"

 

Jb's heart flutters at the small pup. 

 

"Jaebum, I'm ask you to take a step back." Namjoon commands, and just like that everything went to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii~~ this is the first official chapter! I hope y'all like it though, I know it was boring but it'll get better in the next ;)


	3. Wang Jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB left me hella shook! All these damn songs he dropped?! Like I'm dead! I'm just a ghost! Save yourselves, if y'all look up the LRYICS I can assure you, you will be left shook!

Jackson's Pov:

 

 

Tiny hands grabbed at the omega's face, giggling. The tiny pup's eyes gleaming with mishevious as he stared down at his sleeping mommy. Said omega tried to hold back the laugh that was trying to escape from his puffy lips. "Mommy..." The tiny pup squeaks, as his mother rises and insinuates the 'tickle monster' causing the tiny to squeal in delight. 

 

"M-mommy s-stop!" He screeches, his tiny body shaking with laughter. Jackson stops after a couple more tickles and giggles at his pup's happy face. "Good morning my beautiful pup! How did you sleep last night? The new house didn't cause you any mishaps did it?" The omega asks, making eye contact with his baby on his lap. 

 

He shakes his head, smiling. "No. Nwce house." Jackson giggles, "Baby I've told you, you have to pronounce the 'I'," Chinming pouts, his big eyes making themselves even bigger if possible. "Me no can't!" He declares. Jackson sighs before hugging his pup closer. They lay in bed for another hour before getting up to take a shower. Chinming getting dressed into a black long sleeve shirt with his demin overalls and of course his converse. 

 

Jackson himself was dressing into a oversized sweater and black skinny jeans with his black boots. He had a lot of errands to run today and he wanted to be comfortable. 

 

His phone rang, playing ' _we are never ever getting back together_ ' by Taylor swift indicating that it was his ex-husband Mark. He picks up with a eye roll. "Yes, may I help you?" He tried to keep his vonce from dripping with sarcasm but in the end he couldn't. "Wow, someone sounds very excited to hear from me..." Mark's teases, causing Jackson to roll his eyes again. "If I wanted to hear from you, I would have called myself. What do you want?" He asked, grabbing his baby's stitch bag pack and stuffing his snacks along with his coloring books in, making sure to put his favorite crayons. 

 

"Well.... I know I couldn't make it to pick you guys up from the airport but I was hoping to grab some lunch with you both today?" He sounds hopeful and Jackson almost feels bad, but he quickly remembers why he left back home to live with his parents and why he has much to today since he moved back after living in China for over six months. "No. I have much to do today. I have to run to my studio and go over what needs to be finished so I can open next week. I don't have time for your crap today. Maybe next time." He declares, "Chinming! Baby lets go! We have a hetic day today! Let's go peachy.." He yells, ignoring Mark's pleads to let him talk to their son. "Mommy! Me can't fwnd me stwtch!" His big eyes quick fill with tears. 

 

"It's okay baby, here, talk to daddy and I'll go look for it. Okay?" His pup nods, grabbing his iPhone 6. Jackson gives his temple a kiss before going to look for his stitch stuff animal he got at Disney Land when he was only four months old. 

 

"Daddy?" He starts, his voice trembling. He really wants his stitch. "Hey sweet pea, how are you baby? What's wrong? You lost your stitch?" His daddy asks in a concern voice. Chinming nods, "Me no fwnd my stwtch, daddy me want stwtch.." Mark sighs on the other end. "How 'bout daddy buys you a new one?" Marks prays he says yes so he can convince him that they can go buy it today and he can spend the day with his son and ex. 

 

"Yes!" Chinming squeals forgetting that his room is covered in stitch and has many more stitch stuff animals all over his room. 

 

Mark grins over the phone, "Ok pup, I need you to tell your mommy that you wanna come hang out with daddy." He tell the tiny pup. Said pup nods and runs over to the stairs yelling, "Mommy! Mommy!" Jackson quickly runs down the stairs with the stitch he found in his room by his dresser. "Baby, look at what mommy found!"

 

Chinming gasps, his eyes lighting up. "Yah! Mommy you found stwtch!" He was so happy he didn't hear his daddy rambling about still buying him more stitches if he told his mommy he wanted to hang out with him. Jackson smiles, giving a kiss to his baby before taking his phone back. "Mark. I have to go. I have lots to do. I'll call you later to arrange when you'll get to see him. Goodbye." He clicks before the alpha can say anything. He picks up his pup, grabbing his car keys and walking out after locking his house. 

 

    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jackson smiles, waving goodbye at the alpha who was going to be taking care of fixing whatever needed fixing in his dance studio. He spent _three hours_ going over what needed to be fixed, all while making sure to call the beta who was going to remodel some of the dance rooms and bathrooms. His office was already done, he just needed to make sure to bring his stuff in tomorrow morning. 

 

His is baby was still as hyper. His pup was always full of energy and love. They had lunch already so he quickly straps his baby into his car seat making sure he had his stitch. Making his way into the driver seats, just as he puts on his seat belt his phone rings playing ' _that's ma best friend, that's ma best friend, go best friend_ ' making him giggle. "Joonie my bestest friend in the whole world!" He screams into his phone, causing his pup to squeal in delight hearing his uncle's name. The husky chuckle always makes him happy. He missed his best friend, his brother; they've been best friends since second grade, when Jackson declared Namjoon was gonna be his bestie when he saw him sitting alone reading with his big glasses. 

 

"Jackson-ah. How are you?" The alpha asks, happy to see his best friend had returned to Korea. He missed the loud mouth omega. He felt as if he missing something in his life. Phone calls and facetime was never enough for both. "Ah, jonnie. I'm fine. I'm happy to be back, I get it to see you, Jin and hobi soon. I've been running errands all day today! I'm going to open my studio soon and I'm so excited! I still have to shopping for some supplies I need and I have to go grocery shopping.." He rambles on, turning on his car making sure to put the windows down to let the air in, as he rambles to his best friend who was silently listening and agreeing with whatever the omega said. 

 

"So yeah, I've been so busy. I'm positive I'm going to be occupied for the next two weeks." He finishes, putting the phone on speaker and putting the car in reverse. "UNCLE JOONWE!" Screamed his pup, hugging his stitch happily. 

 

"Hi pup! I've missed you! I can't wait to see you, I'm so happy you and your mommy are back pup." The alpha shares, making the omega and pup giggle. "Me too! Me see hobi?" He asks hopefully. The omega couldn't understand how the pup couldn't pronounce the letter I, yet in Hoseok's nickname he could. "Course pup! You know how happy he and tae would be to see you," Chinming squeaks gleefully. He was going to see his two best friends. 

 

"Joonie! We have to meet up by tomorrow or I'll break down your door declaring you give me attention." Jackson warns. Namjoon laughs, knowing he would do something as petty as that. "I was actually calling to let you know about our ball tonight. I know you said your busy a-" he get off by Jackson squealing. "Of course! Joonie you know we will be there! I'm so excited I can taste it!" He jokes, taking a left towards the food market. 

 

The alpha chuckles, "It's going to be held at our house." Jackson nods, "Don't you mean mansion? My home is a house, Joonie. You have a mansion that can fit about a hundred elephants." Jackson reminds him. "Don't exaggerate, jacks." The alpha giggles, just as Jackson pulls into a empty parking spot. "I'm not! I'm pretty sure I got lost there a couple times!" He exclaims, getting his pup out and plopping him on his hip. He locks his car, walking over and getting a shopping cart and sitting his pup on the seat, pecking his lips. "That was your fault. I told you to use the bathroom downstairs but no, you wanted to use the one upstairs since the my stair case fascinated you to no end." He reminds. 

 

"Okay, first of all... Who in the world has freaking _white marble_ stairs?! Like hello! Only you who wants to be extra!" The omega enters in the grocery store, smiling at people he walked by as his pup waved at everyone. 

 

Namjoom groaned. "I'm not trying to be extra.. Jin just really liked them." Jackson grabs four boxes of different cereal before moving on, "Oh don't blame Jin! If he had a say your whole mansion would be pink! You just wanted to be extra!" 

 

The alpha laughs, "Actually, he convinced me to paint it pink from the outside at least... I can never say no to him." Jackson giggles as he hands his baby some organic grapes so he can snack on them. "Oh I know. Ever since you saw him, you've been whipped. I mean, you brought him a pink Range Rover and pink Mercedes's G Wangon with your first ever official check! It will not surprise me if your mansion ends up pink everywhere!" Namjoon laughs, not disagreeing. "Don't start jacks, you want me to go on about your crush on yoongi from high school?" He teases, causing the omega to groan out loud causing many heads to turn. "Quiet Jonnie! That was a long time ago! We promised to move on from that!"

 

A couple of alpha's eyes never lefts the pretty's omegas. There was something about said omega that screamed, ' _look at me!_ ' And his scent was even better. Not one dared to make a move as they looked at the pup who looked a lot like a _carbon copy_ of _**Mark Tuan**_. One of the _top_ _3_ most influence alphas of Korea. They also knew for a fact that he was the son and heir of the alphas company seeing as they've all see pictures before. The omega didn't seem the pay attention to any of them. To caught up on talking on the phone and picking organic foods.

 

     ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Jackson gasps, knowing his golden omega eyes were flashing and responding the alphas in front of him. The alpha was so gorgeous, he left him breathless. He felt his wolf trying to fight for control, wanting to throw himself at said alpha. The alpha took a step forward, causing his pup to whine. Jackson shook his head, pushing his thoughts back, pulling his pup closer. 

 

"Jaebum." Namjoon growls in warning, grabbing the alpha who was about to pounce on his omega best friend. Yoongi besides him, holding him with all their might. 

 

JB roars angrily. The guest all stopped and stared in shocked. Jackson whines, squeezing his thighs together. "C'mon jacks. Let's go up stairs.." Jin says, causing JB to become angry. He tried very much to gain his control, ' _I am alpha! You command to me!_ ' He yelled to his wolf. He sees the omega walk towards the stairs with the two mated omegas and the pups. He feels his eyes switch from his dark brown to his alpha red ones. He doesn't fully remember what happened next, he just knows that he was being pinned to the ground by Namjoon. "Breath." He tells him. Namjoon knows if he command him it would only make it worse. "Yoongi—help me take him to my office." The pale alpha nods, helping take the alpha who was calming himself down toward to the office in the back.

 

Namjoon turned to his guests, bowing. "I apologize. Please help yourself to some more food and I'll be out shortly." He bows again, before following the two alphas into his office, shutting the doors. 

 

Jin made sure the pups were occupied before walking over to the two other omegas seated in the big bed. "Jacks, what was that?" Jin squeaked, looking over the omega making sure he wasn't hurt in any way. Jackson shakes his head. "I honestly don't know myself... My wolf was _reacting_. It was _reacting_ to a alpha. I haven't done that in so long." He whispers, looking up at Jin, scared. "Hey... Don't fret over it. That's a good thing! You only ever reacted to Mark..." Jin reminds him. "I was sixteen when I first reacted to him. It feels so weird. My wolf is crying out for him. I don't even know his name! Oh my god! I sound like a teen crushing on a star who will never notice me!" He groans, falling back on his bed. 

 

Jimin bites his bottom lip, "This could be a good thing! Your wolf found someone they like!" Jackson looks over at him, thinking his words over. "But I just got divorced _six months_ ago! I've been with the same alpha for six years!" He says, sighing dramatically. "That's why you should see what this alpha is like! Joonie invited him because he heard what he was like, how intruding he was with his work! You know he doesn't just invite anyone. Plus he was thinking of making a business deal with him. There's something about him, I'm telling yah.." Jin tell him, laying besides him. Jackson shoots up, "He actually invited someone he's never met in person? Wow.. Look at him taking risks.." He teases, causing the two others to giggle. 

 

"You know he's so passionate about his work. All he knows is taking risks." Jin sighs, a smile on his lips thinking of his mate. "So how'd he hear about the alpha?" Jackson asks, getting up and opening the closest, taking out some snacks he knew Jin had in there.

 

"His name is Im Jaebum. He is the CEO of IM company. Jonnie heard about him through yoongi who was told by one of the investors how great his company was, how it was rapidly growing everyday ever since he took over. He is all about the company and pleasing those who he works with.  Jonnie wants to see where they'd take each other if they united together." Jin explains, pouting as he sees Jackson eating his snacks. "Interesting.... Nammie doesn't just take interest in another company like that... What is it about him or his company that made Nammie so intrigue?" Jackson wonders out loud. 

 

The pups giggle loudly, all babbling nonsense to each other. They all tuned out their mothers, only interested in each other at the moment. 

 

"How about we find out?" Jimin suggests, wiggling his eyebrows at the two omegas. "Interesting... Let's do this!" Jackson cheers, fixing his hair. "Ooooh.. I like your outfit." Jin declares, looking over his outfit. Black skinny jeans, and black button up shirt with a golden watch and necklace. "Really?" Jackson asks, looking down at his outfit. "I couldn't find my black silk dress." He pouts, looking over at Jin's silk golden dress. Jimin was wearing a matte long dress as well.

 

"We would have all looked so much cuter if we all dressed in a dress. Ugh, now I feel left out." He pouts, crossing him arms, sulking. He owned all kinds of clothes and doesn't like owning tight dresses because of his muscles making him look bulkier. After he had his pup it was so hard to gain those muscle back. He even lost some of his thighs. 

 

"Awww come on, let's go meet the alpha officially." Jimin squeals, smirking. "Alright. But the pups stay here." Jackson says, eyes moving over to the pups in the big play pen. They were all still babbling to each other about God knows what, but it must have been hilarious seeing as they all threw their heads back and started laughing loudly. The three omegas cooed. "My babies." They all sigh, listening to their beautiful pups laughing. It was like a melody that they can listen to over and over again. 

 

"I'll stay with the pups," Jimin offers, already sitting by the play pen and watching them all happily. "Alright, jacks and I will be right back." Jin says, going over and kissing his pup's head. 

 

"Mommy will be right back baby. Uncle Jimin will watch you." Hobi looks up, grinning at his mommy. "Tay mommy." Blowing a kiss to Jin before going back to playing with his toy. "Peachy... Mommy will be back in a little bit baby. If you need anything, uncle Jimin is here." His pup looks up and grins, nodding. "Tay mommy.. Bye-bye." 

 

Jackson coos, pecking his lips before walking out with Jin. By the time they reached the bottom of the marble stairs they wondered where they took the alpha who lost some control. "He must have taken him to his office. Let's go." Grabbing Jackson's hand he drags him over to the matte double doors. Jin quietly opens them before walking inside hearing his husband's silky voice.

 

"Jackson is my best friend. I wasn't gonna let you just attack him..." Namjoon voice boomed. "I didn't intended to attack him. My wolf took over for a moment. I've never lost control like that before. It's just... There is something about _Jackson_ that made my wolf extremely happy but it gave me a warm feeling... I-I... There's something about the omega. Please let me speak to him." The alphas voice was so beautiful to Jackson's ears.

 

"I don't know... I'm not to fond of that idea." Namjoon tell him, sighing. He knew his best friend has been through a lot this past year and he didn't wanna add more stress to him. "I understand. I guess I shall get going. I am so sorry again for ruining your ball." JB bows before standing up, turning and coming in contact with said omega he wanted to speak to, amazed by his beauty. 

 

"Hello, Im Jaebum. My name is Wang Jackson." The beauty says, sticking his hand out for the alpha. JB grasps it, loving the softness of his hands. "Jackson," he breaths out. Jackson feels his wolf pur happily. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully this was better than the first chapter? *hides* but thank you so much for reading! It means a lot! I really do hope you all like it! The next is only going to be jackbum interacting<3 *throws hand up* YASSS BETCH YASS!


End file.
